Happy Freaking Christmas, Gits
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: I know what you're thinking : "It's not Christmas!" But it was when I wrote this. So! One-shot. Random. Christmas-y. Enjoy! :


_**Happy Freaking Christmas...Gits**_

**Author's Note : I wrote this many, many moons ago and then forgot about it. Then I found it on my computer and decided to post it. So, even though it's no where near Christmas, enjoy!:) **

It was Christmas morning at the Potters'. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch watching their children open presents when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Harry brightly.

He walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal his two best friends and their little ones all carrying gifts.

"Ron! Hermione!" he said. "We weren't expecting you this early. But happy Christmas all the same!"

"Happy Christmas Harry!" they said together. Then Ron added, "Move out of the way, will you? These are heavy!"

"Ronald! Be nice, it's Christmas!" Hermione scolded.

Harry just laughed and stepped aside.

Once they were all settled Ginny said, "So, why are you guys here so early?"

"The kids, and that includes Ronald, couldn't wait any longer," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked. "I was excited, alright?"

"Ah, don't worry about it mate," said Harry with a grin. "We know how you get."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Harry continued, ignoring Ron's outburst. "I think it's time for presents!"

They all agreed and proceeded to exchange gifts. Harry and Ron got each other tickets to an upcoming Quidditch match. Everyone got Hermione a book. Hermione gave Ginny shoes. The boys both got the girls a diamond bracelet. And they got the boys matching hats.

Once they had finished with that they moved into the dining area, where a Christmas feast was waiting on them. There were all sitting down around the table and getting ready to eat when the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be," Ginny said. "We're all here."

"Dunno," said Harry. "I'll go look though, you guys go ahead and started eating."

And so once again, Harry made his way to the front door. He opened it and saw shockingly enough, Draco Malfoy and his wife and son.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Draco stared at his feet and refused to speak. So his wife, Astoria, said, "We were er...wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas together? Christmas is a time that should be spent with family...or friends... And seeing as how the only family we've got doesn't want anything to do with us and we don't have many friends...and since...you live close to us...well, we just thought it might be nice to...not have to spend Christmas alone. And maybe our son could make friends with your children...he's a little shy, see. But if you want, we'll go..."

Harry looked from her hopeful face into the one of his former enemy, who was finally looking up. "Is that true?" he said. "You don't have anyone else to spend Christmas with?"

Draco glared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Yes...it's true. Now either let us in, or tell us to leave, Potter. It's cold out here!"

Harry smirked and said, "Fine, come in. But, I reserve the right to curse your arse if provoked, deal?"

"Deal," said Draco, rolling his eyes and walking inside.

"Oh, thank you!" Astoria said. "Draco was right, you are nice!"

"Astoria! I told you to never repeat that!" Draco whined.

She merely laughed in reply and then she and Scorpius followed Harry into the dining room. Draco stayed behind for a few moments to prepare for what he was about to face.

He heard laughter from the other room and knew that his wife and son had been accepted, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be quite as welcome.

"Draco!" called Astoria. "Where are you, love?"

"Coming, dear..." he said.

He walked into the dining room and every adult turned to face him. Ron glowered, Harry smirked, Astoria beamed, Hermione and Ginny gave tentative smiles.

He rolled his eyes and said with a grin, "Happy freaking Christmas...gits."

**Author's Note Again : Psst! Don't forget to review! It'll make a nice...Christmas in March present! :)**


End file.
